A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), having features of small volume, low power consumption, radiation free and etc., has undergone fast development recently, and its size becomes more and more larger, and its display effect becomes more and more better.
FIG. 1 shows a simple layout of a drive structure of the TFT-LCD, and formed on an array substrate are a gate signal line 101 and a data signal line 102 which are connected to a thin film transistor 103. For such drive structure, each row of gate signal is transmitted by one gate line, especially, in a large-sized liquid crystal display device, a delay may occur when the gate signal line transmit the gate signal, thus a display defect may be caused. Usually, a solution for solving this problem is to increase a wiring width of the gate signal line 101, in turn a resistance of the gate signal line 101 is decreased, thus which helps to decrease the delay of signal transmission. However, as the gate signal line usually is made of opaque metal material, such solution may affect inversely the aperture ratio of the device.